The present invention relates to the electronic processing of signals from Coriolis mass flow rate meters to determine the fluid mass flow rates passing through the meters. Mass flow rates of fluids passing through Coriolis mass flow rate meters incorporating the present invention cause incremental deflections of vibrating conduits which are proportional to the magnitude of the mass flow rate. Associated with each conduit are two analog devices that accurately provide signals linearly representative of the actual movement of the conduit including the incremental deflections. The signals from the analog devices are then processed by the present invention to measure the time difference between the signals at comparable signal levels and to determine from the time difference measurements the actual fluid mass flow rate passing through the meter.